Anniversary on May 5th
by Fiscala Nicai
Summary: Zoro and Sanji have been together for 5 years and struggled to keep it a secret. possible smut YAOI BOYxBOY BL. ON HIATUS.
1. chapter 1

It was May 5th, and they had been together for 5 years. They managed to keep their relationship a secret to all, except their orange haired, bidding navigator, and their morbid, black haired, Archaeologist, who only suspected them. Both the cook and the swordsman knew this and still took a few risks, well mainly the swordsman took the risks.

It was their captain's birthday, and the anniversary of Sanji and Zoro being boyfriends.

"We're going to stop at an island known for it's people's cooking and their low prices on everything. It will be a surprise for the captain's birthday. Keep it a secret no matter what." The navigator told everyone in a secret meeting. "Oh! And also we are going to be there for 5 days, so for the rooms, no one can handle Luffy's snoring, so he gets his own room, me and Robin will share a room, Usopp and Franky, Chopper and Brook, and then Zoro and Sanji. That's all, remember it's a secret."

Zoro woke up late in the morning and noticed everyone, other than his captain, was on the island making preparations for the surprise party. He knew that they would be almost finished, so he decided to not cause them any unnecessary trouble, as he would just get lost, and just went back to sleep.

"We're at an Island! Everyone let's stock up on supplies." Their orange haired navigator, Nami, called out understanding why Zoro didn't come.

This woke everyone up including their captain who went to use the restroom, and just as they finished going over their plan, Luffy exited. After Nami explained about the island to Luffy, they started to walk to the restaurant they had planned for the party.

The party lasted all day, they did many activities such as, sing Bink Sake and dancing with a feast made by Sanji.

Around 9:30, Nami asked a question:

"So, Luffy is there anything else you want for your birthday.?

"How about everyone has to answer one of my questions truthfully." He answered.

"Uh. Ok." Everyone but Zoro and Sanji replied.

"Nami…...Chopper…...Robin…...Franky…...Brook…... Usopp, what is the biggest lie you've ever told?"

" My biggest lie? I don't lie!"

" Yeah. That would be his biggest lie." Everyone responded.

"Oi!" He replied in return.

"Shi shi shi shi"

By then, it was already 10:00

"Zoro, Sanji, this one is for both of you."

 **I do not own One Piece**

Leave a comment for requests.

I will be working on multiple fanfictions so there may be a wait in the times i post chapters.

I will try to update a lot by setting an hour for writing fanfictions each day.

If you do not like it i apologize i am not very good at writing fanfictions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ehh." They replied to the surprising question.

"Do you guys like each other?"

*Fake Yawn* "I'm going to bed." Zoro replied.

"But you didn't answer the question yet?" Usopp questioned.

"I never said I was okay with answering the question." He replied with a smirk.

While this was going on, Nami facepalmed herself, and sighed.

Sanji, while everyone was focused on Zoro leaving, slipped away to find his Marimo, so that they could head to the room, as they were already given the keys.

Back with the crew

"Come to think of it neither of them said okay to it." Usopp recollected.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"The fact that they left answers the question." Stated Robin with a tiny chuckle.

Back with Zoro

"Damn, how did I end up here!" He said and thought the rest. "At least I was able to get an anniversary gift for my Ero-Cook."

"Yo! I thought you'd be here." He heard someone he knew say behind him.

It was Sanji!

The two began to head to the hotel cuddling, and as Usopp looked out the window they started to walk past.

Usopp, so that they believed him he called Nami and Robin over.

"Do you want to make a bet." Nami asked Robin with a smirk after they left view.

After careful thought, "Ok." the Archaeologist accepted.

"The bet is, who wins for whoever finds out for how long they've been together, and you can't ask, as well as you cannot use your devil fruit for eyes everything else is fine. Oh! Plus, the time limit is a week after we leave."Nami explained to Robin only, with Usopp to overhear them.

"That's pretty brave of you, Nami, with Robin's devil fruit." He spoke.

"I'll win for sure." Nami assured him.

Feel free to leave a review and comment


	3. Chapter 3

Back with Zoro and Sanji

They had finally reached the hotel and headed to their room.

The only thing was, Zoro was surprised to find that Sanji had set up a surprise for him. A stack of gifts and a cake that read:

Happy 5th Anniversary

My Marimo

He right away knew he had never seen the type of cake before, however he was sure it was handmade by his boyfriend.

He grabbed Sanji by the wrist and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. "You outdid yourself." He told. "Thank you."

They opened their presents while eating the cake, all of the cake,and then decided to share some quality time in bed.

with Nami and Robin

As the navigator put the glass to the door, she heard some strange sounds coming from within.

Robin had politely confirmed the sounds with her ear inside.

Inside the room

"Unghh" Moaned the blonde. "You've gotten better, Marimo"

"Ohh! So you like it do you, eyhh." The swordsman replied continuing his task below.

Outside the room with the spies

"I-I don't think we will any information tonight." Nami said stuttering.

"Yes." The other said leaving.


End file.
